Missing
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Isn't something missing, isn't someone missing me? One-shot, based around Evanescence's song "Missing".


_Transformers Prime. Takes place after Rock Bottom. Based around Evanescence's song "Missing."_

_Summary: Starscream wonders if working for the Decepticons is really the pain he goes through._

"You have yet again defied me Starscream," The blood red optics glowed from the darkness, "And I am going to show you why this will be the last time."

Starscream prepared himself for the blows, as he knew they would come. His master was known to be swift and cruel with his punishments.

The first blow came to his abdomen, sending the Seeker to his knees. The second one came to his chassis, knocking the wind out of him. The third, of course, to his facial plating.

_Please, please forgive me_

He knew there was no point in begging for forgiveness. It wouldn't come. No matter how many times he could beg and scream and plead with his master, he had lost all of his begging cards vorns ago.

Now, all there was left was to take the pain as it came to him.

_But I won't be home again  
>Maybe someday you'll look up<br>And barely consicous you'll say to no one_

It's not like Megatron ever gave mercy anyways. If a mech, 'Con or 'Bot, crossed Megatron's bad side, they would meet the end of his cannon.

Starscream had ended up on that end too many times to count.

_Isn't something missing?_

Megatron may have shown him mercy at the mine, but Starscream had known that once they returned to the Nemesis, the real punishment would happen. They had flown in silence the whole way back, as Megatron had so perfectly planned how he was going to get through to Starscream this time.

He would make sure that his second-in-command would not make the same mistakes ever again.

_You won't cry for my absence I know  
>You forgot me long ago<em>

Megatron wrapped one of his claws around Starscream's throat, and picked him up. He stared into his second's optics, "You know, I could kill you without a second thought," he hissed, and threw Starscream into the wall.

_Am I that unimportant?  
>Am I so insignificant?<em>

With a groan, Starscream lifted his helm, and saw the four Decepticons by the door. Soundwave, loyal to Megatron as ever, was silent, just observing as he always did. Knock Out, the self-centered medic, was silent as well. Normally he would have been taking this as an opportunity to make snide remarks, but he was just as silent as Soundwave. Breakdown, Knock Out's partner, stared at him with his one optic, and it seemed like he was looking at him with sympathy. Airachnid, on the other hand, couldn't hide her smirk. Not that she wanted to, no. She was enjoying this too much.

_Isn't something missing  
>Isn't someone missing me<em>

Starscream pushed himself up, and was on one knee, "Lord Megatron, I..." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Megatron kicked Starscream in the side, sending him across the room. He landed in front of the four Decepticons, hacking up energon. There was a small gash in his side from Megatron's foot, and energon slowly leaked out of it.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
>You won't try for me, not now<br>Though I'd die to know you love me  
>I'm all alone<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

Knock Out's first instinct was to bend down and check the wound, but Megatron's voice stopped him, "No one touch him," he said softly, slowly making his way over to where Starscream was lying, "Let him feel his life begin to slip away from him," Knock Out stared down at Starscream, as he watched him hack up more energon.

_Please, please forgive me  
>But I won't be home again<br>I know what you do to yourself  
>I breathe deep and cry out<em>

"This is why you could never be the leader, Starscream," Megatron said, looking down. Starscream managed to turn his helm towards him, "You're weak," he spat, and kicked him in the side again. Starscream moaned in pain, clutching his side.

"Please...master... no more," he croaked.

_Isn't something missing  
>Isn't someone missing me<em>

"What? I can't hear you," Megatron hissed, as he delivered another kick into Starscream's side, sending him into the control panel. Starscream slammed into it, and his wings absorbed most of the blow. He moaned again in pain, and hacked up more energon.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
>You won't try for me not now<br>Though I'd die to know you love me  
>I'm all alone<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

"He said no more, Lord Megatron," Knock Out said, taking a step forward. Megatron glanced over his shoulder at him, "I..." Knock Out fell silent, and stepped back next to Breakdown. Megatron turned to Starscream.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Starscream managed to nod, "Good. Knock Out, Breakdown, take this...traitor to the med bay and fix him up. I want him out of my sight for now," Megatron said, and left the command room.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
>Knowing you don't care<br>And if I sleep, just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there<br>Isn't something missing  
>Isn't something<em>

Knock Out and Breakdown walked over to Starscream, and picked him up off the ground. Airachnid was still smirking, "Quite a mess you've made Starscream," she sneered as they lead him past, "You better clean that up after."

Normally Starscream would have responded, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was too bruised, physically and emotionally, to respond to anything. Knock Out and Breakdown had small talk between them, trying to get Starscream to respond to anything, but it seemed like the Seeker had given up. Starscream justed stared at the ground, as Knock Out placed him on the examination table. While Megatron had been punishing him, something had become clear to Starscream.

It didn't matter if he messed up or tried to kill Megatron, his leader would always treat him the same. Maybe it was time to accept his position.

He was born to follow, not to lead. He not meant to be independant, but dependant on those above him. He was never meant to be leader of the Decepticons, but always second.

He was Starscream, Air Commander and Second-in-Command to Megatron, and that was all he was meant to be.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
>You won't try for me not now<br>Though I'd die to know you love me  
>I'm all alone<br>Isn't something missing  
>Isn't someone missing me<em>


End file.
